


Teacher's Assistant

by Eyepatchie



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Ai is a first grade teacher, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Sousuke is the assistant, Things get weird, eventual soutori, tags will be added as this story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyepatchie/pseuds/Eyepatchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First grade teacher is Ai in need of assistance and Sousuke comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know I'm notorious for not finishing anything but I hope for this fic to be different (: and here I am with a brand new ship! Enjoy! xoxo

His morning is brightened by the sound of his students greeting him in unison and despite their lack of harmony; it brings a small grin to his face nonetheless, he responds with a short bow and a greeting in return. He scans over his first grade class and uses the seating chart to take role, just because it’s a bit easier that way, and also because he wouldn’t have to spend ten minutes trying to get Makoto to make his appearance known. Before continuing on with the day’s lesson he spots some suspicious activity and narrows his eyes at a blond in the center table of the room, “N-Nagisa,” he says, “Would you like to share that with the rest of the class?”  Nagisa’s head snaps upward and he quickly shakes his head, “Well, go put that in the cubby.” Ai jerks his head in the direction of said cubby holes.

The question he poses to his students is ‘ _What’s your favorite part about spring_ ’ and they then would spend about half of the day making collages centered around their favorite things to do during spring.

 “Mr. Nitori…”  Makoto whispers and Ai watches in amusement as his cheeks begin to burn a reddish color,

“Yes, Makoto?” he says, leaning down

 “I-I… I made a mistake… ca-can I have another paper?”

Ai giggles and pats the child on the back, “yes, just go up on the desk and take one.”

Makoto freezes in his seat and a smaller hand is pressed against Makoto’s shoulder, assuring. “It’s okay, I’ll get it.” Another student, Haruka Nanase, says coolly, Ai’s gaze softens and nods all the same. Makoto’s posture instantly eases up, and he doesn’t look so rigid anymore, to Ai's relief. 

            The rest of the day, Ai spends darting from table to table, answering questions and coaxing Makoto to turn in his paper in the front of the classroom while trying to stop Rin from gluing paper to Haruka’s hair. He’s almost relieved at the end of the day and his students are finally clearing out of the room for their final recess, then they would be sent home for the day. While Ai is cleaning up the dried glue and paper scraps from the table he’s interrupted by a soft tap on his door, in which he turns around to see a very tall and handsome man taking up his doorway.

His first thought is that it must be someone’s parent coming to pick their child up an hour or so early.

“a-ah, hello… I’m Aiichirou…” He says

“Ah, yeah, I know who you are; I’m Yamazaki, Sousuke… your new teacher’s assistant.”

 He extends his hand and Ai just stares at it for a moment and marvels the size, _it’s huge_. After a while he scrambles to finally shake his hand, “ **Oh**! That was today? My mistake, I must have forgotten…”

            He rushes over toward his desk and scans through his folders, in search of the one labeled ‘ _T.A_ ’ Now, don’t get Ai wrong, he was very insistent on being prepared for when his T/A finally arrived it’s just, he wasn’t expecting someone as attractive as the man that’s standing before him.

“I’ll assume you didn’t get my email, either…”  Sousuke smiles, following closely behind Ai, silently observing the other’s messy work space and slightly grimacing.

“… You’re right, I haven’t had the time.” He huffs, flopping the folder against the other’s chest right as a student comes in with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Well—thank you anyways for this—” Sousuke begins,

“Oh gosh, Rin, what happened?” Ai says, kneeling to meet the kid at eye level, paying absolutely no mind to what Sousuke had been saying.

“I-…” He sniffs, “I fell…” Rin’s gaze skids away and across the room, Ai could tell that he was trying his best not to cry, and it made his heart almost burst.

“Ohhh wow, and you didn’t even cry?! I would be crying so much, huh, Sousuke?”

     Ai feigns his admiration with a smile and Sousuke nods in agreement. Ai runs his fingers through Rin’s hair as he stands back at his normal height; he sees the way Rin’s cheeks blossom a pinkish hue and the small smile that cracks his tough exterior. Ai feels accomplished, especially when he sees a faint smile tugging at Sousuke’s lips.

Ai once again kneels to examine the wound on Rin’s knee, it was a bit bloody and bruised but fortunately for Rin, he would make it out with all limbs attached. He sprays some peroxide and anti-bacterial spray before applying a band aid decorated with sharks and other sea creatures, Rin smiles at the band aid and passes a meek glance to Sousuke, “Hey, It looks good.” He grunts, offering a small smile before Rin dashes back outside.

“I hope you’re a lot more alive when you meet the rest of the kids.” Ai sighs, folding his arms securely across his chest.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shysuke (((:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any errors & the lateness!

Play time came and went and before he knew it, his kids were lining outside the doorway, filling the halls with chatter, laughter and loud shrieks. “Okay, okay you guys, quiet.” He says upon stepping out of the door way, pressing his index finger to his lip to motion for everyone to quiet down and they do as they’re told. Ai nods at Rin, the line leader for the week, to guide the rest of the children inside _quietly_ , just as a good role model should and Ai follows quietly behind. Sousuke is standing off to the far side of the classroom, his fingers curling and uncurling at his sides, the smallest bead of sweat glides down his face and Ai feels himself having a hard time containing his laughter-- that is until Sousuke shoots him a look.

“O-oh, right… Okay class, I would like to introduce Yamazaki Sousuke to you, he’s our new assistant and is going to be helping me with you all.” Ai smiles, motioning for Sousuke to make his way towards the front of the room, he fidgets nervously and a couple of kids pick up on it and giggle. Sousuke clears his throat, “H-Hi…” he says, gaze fleeting to and fro all of the small faces of the class, “I look forward to meeting and working with you all.” He bows quickly, giving the floor back to Ai as he excuses himself. “I hope you guys will give Mr. Yamazaki an easy time, okay? He’s nervous.”

“Will he be with us on our trip tomorrow?” Rin asks

“That’s a great question, Rin, you should ask him.” Ai smiles in response, just as Sousuke comes back in

“Mr. Yamazaki… Are you coming with us, tomorrow?” Nagisa sputters out first

“Hey! That was **_my_** question!” Rin yells, pointing

Nagisa erupts in laughter

“Oh! Mr. Yamazaki—” Kisumi begins

“Haha! Rinrin! You’ve gotta admit that was funny!” Nagisa slaps his knee

“J-Just call me Sousuke…” He says

“Nagisa… quiet down…” Makoto pleads

He sighs, eyes widening at the horror that is THESE children, there was so much chatter at once, a chorus of voices that spoke different things, causing different distractions. He looks pleadingly at Ai, who is fighting the urge to laugh but still attempts to scold Nagisa and holds up a bag of lollipops to silence them all. “Since it’s almost time to leave, pack up and push your chairs in quietly, you can have a lollipop when you’re dismissed.”

“Thank you for today!” The kids yell in unison, each grabbing a lollipop or two on their way out.

Ai waves to the last of them before closing the door and picking up the remaining mess from their day, Makoto ends up leaving his sweater on the back of the chair and Sousuke helps by picking the stray pieces of wrappers and paper shreds off the floor.

 “H-How did you like it?” Ai asks, sitting on a desk.

“I can see why you needed the help.” He sighs, “I haven’t even been here the whole day and I’m spent.”

Ai giggles, smoothing out Rei’s name tag that was taped to the desk, “That’s why I asked you to come later in the evening, haha—wouldn’t want to scare you away now, would I?” He offers a smile before standing on his feet, and gathering up his bags and stacks of papers.

Sousuke looks offended almost, “That wouldn’t scare me away…” he says, shuffling toward the desk to help Ai gather his things, “you don’t clean your desk regularly?” He asks, dragging his finger down the wooden surface and examines the dirt. The teacher blushes and shakes his head, “not when you’ve got active kids like mine.” He and Sousuke both share a laugh, and for the first time that day Ai finally looks at Sousuke, like really _looks_ at him; his dark eyes that makes the teal of his iris stand out in comparison to anything else, he has a wolfish grin, and a nice face. “I- I must be going, now.” Ai smiles rolling his suitcase by the door along with a bag full of crafting items and such, Sousuke catches his arm, “hey—wait up, do you need any help with that?” Ai responds with a grin and a light shake of his head, “I’ll respond to your email when I get home, but nice meeting you, finally, Yamazaki-kun.”


	3. Fic Hiatus

Sorry! This fic is on hiatus for the time being! My computer completely crashed and so I finally have a new computer & I'm gonna be rewriting the next few chapters or so. Plus I should be posting a new fic soon //:


End file.
